


Caught

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian have been trying to keep their relationship a secret. But Irene Adler isn’t as stupid as the rest of Jim’s household staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Irene Adler, Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

There was a knock on their hotel door and Sebastian’s eyes flew open at once, his head snapping towards the door.

‘Who’s there?’

‘Room service,’ a female sugary sweet voice called.

They hadn’t ordered any. They had arrived at the hotel in Paris quite late last night.

He carefully pulled his arm from underneath Jim’s sleeping body, shifted to the side of the bed and fetched his boxers. He slipped back into them and searched his trousers for his SIG P226. He pushed the magazine in and took the safety off and approached the door.

He put the chain across the door, placed the barrel of the gun against the door and opened it slowly, revealing _that_ woman standing in front of him.

‘Jesus fuck!’ he swore and smashed the door shut in her face again, placing his hands against the door and groaned as he stared at the floor.

‘Mr. Moran,’ Irene Adler spoke through the closed door, a hint of mocked surprise in her voice. ‘Surprised to see you here.’

‘Who’s that, Sebby?’ Jim groaned groggily from the bed.

‘Your new pet,’ Sebastian answered with an annoyed tone in his voice.

‘Well where are your manners, Colonel. Don’t leave the lady standing outside!’

He looked up at his employer, an ugly scowl on his face as he removed the chain from the door, swinging it open. The woman marched in, spotted Jim in the bed, and turned to give Sebastian a suggestive look.

‘Well well,’ she said, turning back to their employer, crossing her arms in front of him. ‘This wasn’t entirely unexpected.’

‘Shut your face, Adler,’ Jim yawned as he sat up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard. ‘Or else I’ll tell Moran about that time Brian Blessed had you upside down.’

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking from his employer to the woman next to him. He burst out a snort of laughter as he saw how Jim’s comment had wiped the smile of her face.

‘Yes, well,’ she said, looking down at her feet to compose herself before looking up at Jim again, her face full of confidence again. ‘We all need material to bribe each other, don’t we?’

‘Yes, but unfortunately, darling, bribing me doesn’t come that easily,’ Jim said as he ran his hand through his messy morning hair. ‘Basher here is particularly well-skilled in dealing with bribers, fraud and turncoats.’

Irene turned her head to look at Sebastian, who looked smugly back at her, showing her his teeth as he grinned.

‘Brian Blessed, was it?’ he asked, cocking his head slightly.

She sighed, pulled a mocking face and turned, swaying her hips unnecessarily and left the room, closing the door rather loudly.

Sebastian looked back at his lover in the bed.

‘Brian Blessed?’ he asked, an amused smile on his face, his eyebrows arched.

‘You really don’t want to hear about that, Bash,’ Jim said as he dipped his chin against his chest and shook his head. 


End file.
